Susie Mack
16 (during Future Imperfect) 19 (during Escape! and further quests) |affiliation =Vault 101 |role =Vault resident |location =Vault 101 |quests =Future Imperfect Trouble on the Homefront |family =Gloria Mack - mother Allen Mack - father Stevie Mack - brother Wally Mack - brother Stanley Armstrong - grandfather Beatrice Armstrong - aunt Mary Kendall - aunt John Kendall - uncle Christine Kendall - cousin Monica Kendall - cousin |actor =Jan Johns (Future Imperfect) Karen Carbone (Trouble on the Homefront) |dialogue =CG03SusieMack.txt (Future Imperfect) SusieMack.txt (Trouble on the Homefront) |special = |alignment =Good |level =1 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cautious Foolhardy (Growing Up Fast & Future Imperfect) |assistance =Helps friends and allies Helps nobody (Growing Up Fast) |hair color =Salmon |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairBun HairChildF06 (Growing Up Fast) |head add ons=EyebrowF None (Growing Up Fast & Future Imperfect) |height =1.00 |factions =Vault101Faction (except in Growing Up Fast) Trouble on the Homefront: MS16Vault101Faction MS16Vault101RebelFaction Growing Up Fast: None Future Imperfect: CG03Faction PlayerFaction |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian CaucasianChild (Growing Up Fast) |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Trouble on the Homefront) }} |content2= |content3= }} Susie Mack is a resident of Vault 101 in 2277. Background Wally Mack's older sister, Susie despises the Tunnel Snakes, and Wally will not dare tease her, because she will give worse than she gets. She has a secret crush on Butch DeLoria,Susie Mack: "Ew, that's just creepy. Wouldn't it be so much better if it was just Butch, instead? He's dreamy." (SusieMack.txt) but no respect for the Lone Wanderer, and is often seen as an arrogant type, especially when she gets the results from Mr. Brotch. However, three years later, she becomes more philosophical and befriends Amata after the Lone Wanderer's escape, and upon their return appears to have matured as she is more friendly with the Wanderer.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.99: "'''Susie Mack' ''Wally's younger sister, Susie despises the Tunnel Snakes, and Wally won't dare tease her, because she will give worse than she gets. She has a secret crush on Freddie Gomez, but no time for you. However, she becomes more philosophical and befriends Amata after your escape." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Relationships She is the daughter of Allen and Gloria Mack. Susie is the older sister of Wally Mack. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Future Imperfect: Susie Mack is one of the Lone Wanderer's classmates taking the G.O.A.T. at the same time. * Trouble on the Homefront: Susie Mack sides with Amata's rebels during the crisis. Effects of player's actions * Out of the Vault: If the Lone Wanderer resolves the situation in the rebels' favor, Susie can be encountered alive in the wasteland. Inventory Notes * If the Lone Wanderer approaches her before the G.O.A.T. examination, she expresses her desire that there will never be friendship between the two and, if the Lone Wanderer knew any better, they would avoid her. * After the G.O.A.T. examination, Mr. Brotch revealed that Susie is headed for a teaching career, sarcastically noting that it was due to her "gift of communication." * She seems to have a crush on Butch DeLoria. During Trouble on the Homefront, in a conversation the Lone Wanderer can overhear between her and Christine Kendall, Susie will ask if it feels strange bunking with Old Lady Palmer. She will then go on to say, "Don't you wish it was just Butch?" * Depending on how the Lone Wanderer completes the quest Trouble on the Homefront she may be found in the wasteland, and will either be very happy to see the Lone Wanderer or will be found dead. * While Susie doesn't appear during the birthday party in Growing Up Fast, her unused 10-year old model exists in the G.E.C.K. * The Wasteland Census in the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide states that Susie has a crush on Freddie Gomez, but her dialogue indicates that she thinks Butch is "dreamy," and not Freddie. Notable quotes * * * Appearances Susie Mack appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Susie Mack's G.O.A.T. test results sometimes skips completely and she walks out of the room. Gallery GUF Susie Mack unused.jpg|Susie, as she could have been seen during Growing Up Fast Susie Mack FI.jpg|Susie, during Future Imperfect Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters de:Susie Mack es:Susie Mack fr:Susie Mack pl:Susie Mack ru:Сьюзи Мак uk:С'юзі Мак